Maldita tonteria
by maryjo15
Summary: ARREGLANDO MI CITA DEL FIN DE SEMANA... COMO? QUE TE DEBE DINERO? BUENO DE HECHO SI... QUE NO SABES COMO INVITARLA? OH! QUE DIRA LA SOCIEDAD!CALLATE PADFOOT! reviews porfa! a la primera review pongo el siguiente capitulo!
1. Chapter 1

Maldita tonta…

James Potter estaba sentado en la sala común de Griffindor clavado en una redacción de transformaciones… (Uy, pobeshito, como lo tortura Mcgonnagal!!)

Pero solo pensaba en la tonta, estúpida, retrasada, tarada de Evans…

Que tenia esta ninia que la hacia diferente a las demás…

Tan solo era una tonta pelirroja que aun no caía en sus encantos..

Tonta Evans…

-¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tonta?

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan hermosa?!!!

Y con más furia aún se preguntó:

¿Por qué una tonta como tú me tiene así?

Maldita tonta…

-Hola!

¿Cómo estas Cornamenta? Dijo Sirius entrando Los ojos azules de este contrastaban con su cabello negro… (Qué sexy!)

-Si, nervioso por el partido de maniana?? Dijo el lobito precioso

-un poco... pero ... ustedes saben chicos… Se trata de Potter… dijo James

(jajjaja)

-Oigan a todo esto… Alguien ha visto al estorbo digo a Colagusano? Dijo Sirius

-Nop…. Dijeron los 2

En eso llega el estorbo ehm ehm digo Colagusano (Sirius, me confundes!!)

-Hola qué tal?

-¿Dónde estabas Colagusano? Remus

-Arreglando mi cita para este fin de Semana… dijo este con un dejo de arrogancia tratando de imitar a James pero no le salía jejjeje

-QUE!!!! Dijo Sirius y quien es la desafortunada????

-Britany Taylor…

-Y qué te debe dinero.. Remus

-Bueno de hecho si…

-Ah… dijeron los 3

-Yo saldré con Mary Jo (sirius)

-Y yo con Emily (Remus) y tú con quien Prongs?

-ehmm bueno yo…

-Qué???? Aun no tienes cita? Dijo Sirius… OH!! QUE DIRÁ LA SOCIEDAD!!!!

-Cállate Padfoot… lo que pasa es que quiero invitar a alguien pero... Nosé cómo…

-Cómo?? Potter no se atreve a invitar a una tipa a salir???? Dijo Remus con un ademán casi tan teatral como el de Sirius

-Insisto… OH!! QUE DIRÁ LA SOCIEDAD!!! Dijo Sirius…

-CÁLLATE PADFOOT!!! DIJO REMUS

-Y quién es?? Dijo Colagusano… (Metido como 100pre!!!!!!)

-Lili dijo James…

Lili Evans…


	2. Chapter 2

Lili 2

-Qué????????? Dijo colagusano, Lili? Pero si ella te odia!!

-Shhh baja la voz… dijo James (Claro este estorbo siempre metiendo la pata!!)

- No creo que te odie y por lo que escucho ninguno de ustedes vio como miraba Lily a James hoy! trío de poco observadores!!

-poco observadores ¿? James

-Trío? pensé que éramos los merodeadores!! Sirius

-Cállate sirius! James (Como nos lo maltratan!!!)

-Tu a mi no me callas Prongs!

-Callense los 3! Remus

-Pero si yo no he dicho nada!!

-Igual!! Ehm ehm.. bueno como decia antes de que el trio de poco observadores me interrumpiera..

-Pero si creí que éramos..

-Cállate sirius!

-Ehm Ehm.. bueno la cosa es que Lily estaba mirando al poco observador James con una mirada como la que el poco observador Padfoot de lanza a la no presente Mary Jo…

-Yo?? Pero si esa es una tonta!! Dijo Sirius más rojo que un gato con pintura roja…

-Aja si…

-pero… pero…

-Cállense todos!!

-Saben que? Si solo van a callarse yo me voy a dormir!!

-y yo!

-Y yo!

-y yo! Bueno yo tengo que terminar esta redacción de tranformaciones… pero cuando me valla a dormir nada le quitara el énfasis a mi salida!! Dijo James

3 merodeadores suben la escalera…

Un poco observad.. (Remus!) ejem ejem…

Un pensativo James se queda pensando si habría sido verdad lo que dijo Remus…

Y entonces entró…

Un extranio destello parecido al de una veela la acompañaba.. maldita tonta… por que eres tan hermosa?

James se levantó sin pensarlo…

-Eh! Tu! Evans!

Lili no se movió..

-James corrió tras ella y la cogio de la mochila…

Automáticamente Lili paró…

-Qué quieres Potter?

-Que me hables…

-Yo no hablo no tontos!

(Que ironía…)

-Vamos ton.. digo Lil…

-Evans.

-No, para ti yo soy James y para mi tu eres Lily o Lil según mi humor…

-Si acepto…, Me sueltas la mochila?

-No, te suelto la mochila si vas a Hogsmade conmigo este fin de semana…

-Ja! Ni en tus sueños Potter!

Lili empezó a tratar de subir la escaleras con James cogido de su mochila..

Entonces James cayó en cuenta de algo… Lily tenia en su mochila un osito que decía: "Beste Freundinnen" (Mejores amigas)

James no se lo pensó dos veces..

-Oye!! Potter!

-Si?? Dijo James tratando de parecer inocente.

-Devuelveme a Lily 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dijo lili a punto de hacer un rabieta

-Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno ….

-Que? Dame!!!!

-Te devuelvo a Lili 2 si Lili 1 sale con James 1!!

-No! Nunca!!

-Bueno.. no hay problema… pues entonces creo que Lili 2 se va a divertir mucho con James 2… Nose si me entiendes…

James hizo algo con sus manos que mejor no especifico, pero para aclararlo un poco, solo los hombres pueden hacerlo…

-Potter!! Te voy a mataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Sal conmigo y no lo hare todo el tiempo….

Lily se rindio…

-Bien… lo que toca hacer a una…

Continuara…

Reviews!! Porfaaaaaaaaaa!! Jajajaja

Espera que les guste la continuación!

Mary Jo


	3. Tontos

Tontos…

Al día siguiente antes de vestirse (que sexy!) James les contó a sus amigos lo de Lili…

Por supuesto Sirius come cuento como siempre no lo dudo ni un minuto pero Remus necesitó más pruebas, por lo que se darán cuenta de que después de que James le estuviera diciendo a Lili todo el día: ¿Verdad que si Lili? ¿Verdad que si?

Ella lo terminó odiando un poco más…

Lili no sabía por qué pero el día de su "tortura" se había arreglado mucho con ayuda de Emily y MJ.

Emily insistía en que la única forma de recobrar el honor de Lili era con veneno…

Pero MJ era la oveja negra…

-Enserio babies… yo he estado con los merodeadores y James es agradable…

-Tú lo dices porque es el mejor amigo de Black! Y a ti te gusta el tonto ese! Dijo una indignada Lili (¡Como nos lo insultan!)

MJ se sonrojo hasta tal punto que se dedicó a maquillarse y no dijo nada más con respecto a nadie…

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Potter traía unas cervezas de mantequilla mientras coqueteaba un poco con la señora Rosmerta…

Lili le ponía los ojos en blanco… Potter… pensó Lili, nunca vas a cambiar…

Empezaron a beber un poco Lili se había negado rotundamente a que James le pagara su cerveza.. JA!! PODER FEMINISTA!!!

Mientras bebían James recuerda que el cumple de Lili era al día siguiente…

Tal vez le compré algo... y se lo dé… y ella acepte salir de nuevo… y entonces engendrarían un hijo llamado Harry… y tal vez… que?

ehm ehm (autora) yo no dije nada

- si, dijiste que….

-¡Cállate James y sigue con la historia!

-Está bien… está bien…

Que genio!! Lo que pasa cuando no toma su café…

-te oí!

-ya ya… esta bien… sigo

--dijiste algo? Preguntó Lili

-este bueno… dijo el… _prefería que fuera una sorpresa_.. pensó…

-bueno yo si te tengo algo que decir…

Se acercaron mucho…

Lili en realidad no tenía nada que decir… pero le gustaba sentirlo tan cerca de su rostro…

-Me tengo que ir! Dijo ella, la verdad es que no pero no se le ocurrió algo mejor…

Salio corriendo

-Espera!! Grito James

-Que pasa?

-Toma… y le da a la osita… te lo prometí…

Lily la iba a coger… pero por una extraña razón una voz en su interior la impulso a hacer lo que hizo.. contra su voluntad claro!! Ella nunca haria eso por el tonto, estupido, retrasado, mal pana, batracio, hecho trozos, de potter…

-No, quédatela

-(Voz tonta)

-Eh?

(Potter tonto)

-No salí contigo todo el día… te debo media cita más…

James se quedó pasmado mientras una melena roja se perdía por la puerta…

Continuara…


	4. cumpleanios

**Cumpleaños!!**

Al día siguiente Lily se despertó a las 6 Am porque sentía que alguien le acariciaba el cabello. Abrió los ojos y…

-¡Potter!

-¡Hola! Creí que era James dijo Prongs un poco desanimado.

-Ah… Si… le dijo Lili aún un poco conmocionada (¡Que tonta! Yo quiero que James me despierte así!...) Lo siento es una costumbre y además no estoy acostumbrada a que me despierten así. Dijo con una sonrisa. (Así está mejor)

-No podía esperar para decir Feliz Cumple y darte tu regalo, Toma.

Y le entrega una cajita de terciopelo con un collar adentro.

Estaba nerviosa, era raro recibir un regalo de James

Lili lo abrió un poco temblorosa…

-Está precioso!

Era un collar hermoso con un dije de diamantes en forma de corazón (¡Chuta, que James se pudría en plata!)

-Lo sabía que te gustaría porque cuando lo tocas que haces invisible.

Lili estaba encantada

Se quedaron conversando hasta que salio el sol

James se tuvo que ir contra su voluntad, porque los encontraba mcgonnagall y podían empezar a pedir perdón de sus pecados…

Cuando salió Lily se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado su capa de invisibilidad y salió a darsela.

James ya estaba en su cuarto y Padfoot le pregunta con cara de maniaco:- ¿¡¡¡Donde estabas!!!?

-Dónde Lily…

-Aja!! Así que te vas a donde una chica y no me lo dices a mi! A tu casi esposo!

-EHHH..

-Además estuviste como 4 horas!!

-Que?

James no se había dado cuenta… el tiempo con la tonta de evans volaba…

Iba a inventarse algo pero la puerta se abrió..

-Hola James! Se te quedó la capa en mi cuarto..

Ah.. Hola Black!

Sirius quiso decir hola, pero le entró un ataque de risa…

-Que te pasa? Dijo Lili asustada porque pensó que se ahogaba…

-No lo sé…

-Eh.. bueno yo me voy Dijo Lili asustada por Sirius (que raro.. en mi sirius tiene el efecto opuesto jejeje)

Lily estaba acostada en su cama…

Era increíble pensar en Potter otra cosa que no sea que es un tonto, arrogante, presumido, batracio, mal pana…

Claro que tenía un…

-Hola Lili!!! Feliz cumple casi esposa!! Jajaja Era Emily..

-Gracias!! Jajajaja y que Remus no escuche lo que casi esposa!! Jajaja

- - - - -- - --

9 PM

Habitación de los chicos

Toc toc

-Quien?

-Lili…

Continuara…

Hola!!

Es un poco corto.. pero creo que los capitulos cortos se disfrutan un poco mas.. mejor ustedes diganme…


	5. ¡Ups! ¡Problemas!

**¡Ups! ¡Problemas!**

-Bien… ehmm este… jeje dijo Lili (que nerviosas nos ponemos para hablarle a un ninio!! Bueno si yo le tuviera que hablar a James me pondría peor jejeje ¿Y ustedes?)

-Bien lo que pasa es que MJ me regaló por mi cumple dos entradas para el concierto de "Las Brujas de Mcbeht" (ni idea como se escribe jeje) y bueno… Lili se puso más roja que mi mami cuando se enoja, es decir muy roja.

-Lil, dijo James ¿Quieres que te acompañe al concierto?

-ehh si…. Dijo Lili

-¡¡Claro!! Pero… espera un segundo…

-De acuerdo… dijo Lili que parecía haberse librado de algo muy muy difícil

Entró al cuarto

-A dónde vas Prongs? Era Sirius

-Al concierto de "Las Brujas de Mcbeht"

-Pero Prongs... ¡Tu odias ese grupo!

-Si… es cierto… Pero Lili no… jejeje

-Lo que haces por un poco de "placer" Prongs…

-Lili no me interesa así… y lo sabes, Pad

-Si… pero vamos Prongs… dime que no lo has pensado!

-De que si, sí… Pero…

-No quieres hacerle daño. ¿Verdad?

-Si…

Eso es lo bueno de tener una amistad como la de Sirius y James… A veces no hace falta completar un pensamiento…

-Bueno… yo no soy quien para criticarte… y peor si…-.

-¿Qué?

-Luego te explico, vete y toma esto (Mapa del Merodeador)

-Padfoot eres un idiota!

-Ups! Episkey…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se cubrieron con la capa y salieron de sala común.

Casi le caen encima a Filch… (Seguro que buscaba a la señora Pince)

Peor al final lograron salir. En el jardín Lili dice: ¡Espera!

-Que? Dijo James quien quería salir lo antes posible

-Lo siento… Es que iba a retarte por estar despierto hasta tarde…

-¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llegaron al concierto como Lili no podía ver James la levantó sobre sus hombros.

A lo que terminó, salieron riendose…

Cuando terminó en concierto, un ninio al que ni siquiera conocían se le acercó a Lili:- Hey babe.. Te han dicho que tienes un…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase tenía el punio de James en la cara…

-Todos los empezaron a mirar y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que eran menores de edad Lili (que era el cerebro de la pareja) tomó a James de la mano y salieron corriendo.

Cuando ya estaban en Hogwarts, en el lago Lili no sabía que decir…

Sabía que James hubiera querido pelear…

-Que golpe le diste!

James pareció reaccionar.

-No podía dejar que te cogiera así! Solo yo puedo!

-Ah?

-Eh…. Sólo yo puedo defenderte de tipos como esos…

-eh… Esta bien!

Se acercaron más.. y más… y más… hasta que… al fin pasó lo que estuvimos esperando…

-Ay!! Potter me pinchaste el ojo con tu nariz!!!

-Que!! Tu me pinchaste la nariz con tu ojo!!!

-Bueno da igual… de todos modos aún no es tarde…

-¿?¿?¿?

-Me refiero a la hora… quieres hacer algo más?

-Que tal si vamos a la sala común (James se emocionó) nos ponemos traje de banio y vamos a la piscina de banio de los prefectos? (James se "desemociono" un poco)

-Está bien…

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

"Ranas de Chocolate"

Lili susurro la contrasenia del banio de los prefectos .

Entraron

Lili se empezó a quitar la túnica y dejó ver su bikini que combinaba con sus ojos.

James pensaba que si seguía mirando caería muerto, pero aún así no le podía quitar la mirada de encima… (¡Hombres!)

Se empezaron a lanzar agua jugando…

-Me siento observada

-¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

-Si!! Puedes ir a ver??

-Esta bien…

-Algo??

-No…

James se tiró a la piscina, mientras una pelota de grasa negra flotante corría a chismosearle a Filch lo que pasaba en el cuarto de los prefectos…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Donde están?

Lili y James se asustaron

-Aja! Tenía razón señor Snape, aquí están…

-Rata chismosa y tu me insultas por golpearlo! (James)

-Esto no es lo que parece! Dijo Lili aterrorizada

-potter y su traje de banio?

-que? Oh no… James ya se había dado cuenta que era la sombra azul que flotaba en la piscina… yo.. yo…

-Los dos vendrán conmigo donde su jefa de casa! Y vistase señor Potter!!!

**Continuara…**


	6. Al fin este par de tontos

**Al fin…**

Unos aterrorizados Lili y James entraron en la oficina de Mcgonnagall, ella estaba justo enfrente de ellos con su pijama y dijo:- Señor Potter… ¿Qué hizo esta vez? Y ahora ya no es con Black sino con Evans… ¿Y por qué están mojados?

-Bien, Minerva, (¡Qué confianzudo! Para él _profesora_ jeje) dijo Filch estos dos pervertidos (Lili y James se quedaron helados con esta palabra) estaban en la piscina del baño de los prefectos con su traje de baño o al menos la señorita Evans estaba con su traje de bañó porque el del señor Potter estaba flotando a un lado. Creo que se merecen un castigo, y si me permite sugerirle, yo siempre tengo unas cadenas su disposición…

-¿Castigo? No lo creo Argus. A un estudiante no se lo puede castigar por estar creciendo (James y Lili se pusieron tan rojos como la cara que puso Sirius cuando MJ lo encontró "jugando" consigo mismo en el baño) Sin embargo si se lo puede castigar por estar despierto a deshora y los tres recibirán el castigo que merecen.

-¿Los tres? Ya se imaginaran quien fue

-Si, los tres señor Snape, acabo de decir que a un alumno sí se lo puede castigar por estar despierto a deshora. Y si no les importa creo que todos deberíamos volver a nuestra habitación y está de más decir, señor Potter y señorita Evans, que esto no se puede volver a repetir.

-Si profesora.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

En la sala común, ya con el estómago de vuelta en su lugar, Lili y James se sentaron…

-¡No puedo creer que nos hayamos librado de esta! Dijo Lili

-¡Yo tampoco!

-Pero a ti ya se te ha hecho hábito eso de estar yendo a donde Mcgonnagall ¿Verdad?

-Digamos… que es parte de mi rutina diaria…

Jajajajajaja

-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir… Dijo Lili con voz de: "¡Dime que me quede!, ¡Dime que me quede!"

Y James como buen perro…

-No, espera, quédate…

-¿Si? Dijo ella con esa voz melosa que ponemos las niñas cuando nos habla "ese" niño.

James tomó aire como para poder hablar sin detenerse

-Que me gusta cada centímetro de ser, que me encanta tu cabello rojo que me recuerda al fuego, que eres una tonta y… bueno que me gustaría pasar contigo eh… ¿Más tiempo?

Lili estaba en shok

-Bueno James, yo lo que te quería decir que eres un arrogante, presumido, tonto, sin cerebro, que sólo ves a las mujeres como objetos…

-Eh… entonces…

-¡Si! ¡¡Si me quiero amarrar contigo!!

-¿¿Uh??

Lili no dijo nada sólo le dio un beso…

Continuará…

Espero que les guste

-Vamos chis Rewies!!

Porfa!! ¿No me digan que nadie está leyendo el fic?

Bueno si nadie lo está leyendo no me lo van a poder decir…

Bueno

Pero si hay alguien leyendolo…

POR FAAAAAAAAAA REWIES!!

Un beso!!!

Mary Jo


	7. Traición

¿Por qué la traición duele?

¿Pero por qué duele más cuando viene de alguien que quieres?

Al día siguiente todo el colegio estaba enterado de lo que "creían" que había ocurrido en el baño de los prefectos por supuesto señoras y señores cortesía de SEVERUS SNAPE, (para más información sobre sus actos llamar al 1800-perdedor, de ser sangre muggle cuidado con Voldy, (quien no deja nunca a su chico sin cuidado), tiene tendencia a "asesinar")

A todos les parecía muy divertido que la "perfección" en persona halla salido con el más sexy del colegio.

Pero digamos que no todos eran felices, siempre hay un inconforme, nunca podemos estar todos felices…

¡Qué irónico!

Unas semanas después de que pasara todo esto los merodeadores se dirigían hacia la sala común de Griffindor cuando alguien literalmente azotó a Colagusano con su cabello negro y casi deja ciego a Remus por la piel tan blanca… (¡Claro! Bellatrix presume de hundirse en dinero, pero no puede ni siquiera irse ¡Un fin de semana a la playa!)

-Hola Potter, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Bueno la verdad… James podía hacer muchas tonterías pero de tonto no tenía nada, si la tonta de SU pelirroja lo veía hablando con "Piel pálida" lo despellejaba.

-No voy a tardar

-Eh… bueno… dime

-A solas Potter, no quiero que

-Mira, yo… dijo James con plan de "ni loco"

-Está bien Prongs te esperamos en la sala común… dijo el lobito por evitar una pelea entre Bellatrix y Sirius, quien ya había abierto la boca la maldecir contra su prima (Claro, de que se lo merece, se lo merece… pero bueno…)

Los merodeadores, menos uno, se fueron

-Dime dijo James con obvia impaciencia

-¿Sabes algo Potter? Dijo Bellatrix con ese estilo característico de arrastrar las palabras que Draco seguramente heredó.

-¿Qué?

-Es increíble como un mago sangre limpia y con tus… características… salgo con mugrosas sangre sucias como Evans…

James perdió el control, tomó a Bellatrix por la túnica y…

Está pequeña zorra se lo comió de un beso…

Pero…

¡Ups!

¡Mal momento!

Lili regresaba a la sala común, entonces vio algo que seguramente no debió ver, y lo más seguro que no le gustó sentir lo que sintió.

Continuará…


	8. Malditas peleas

Malditas peleas….

Eran las 00:00, Griffindor tenía astronomía con Ravenclew.

Los Merodeadores llegaron temprano, (¡Yo misma me sorprendo con lo que estoy escribiendo!) por insistencia de James, quien quería sentarse junto a Lili para arreglar las cosas. (Ah… eso lo explica todo)

El único problema con su "original" plan era que junto a Lili no estaban ni Emily, ni MJ. Junto a la tonta ésta estaba un idiota que James nunca en su vida había visto, pero aún así lo odiaba.

-¡Eh Canuto!

-¿Ah?

-¿Quién es el que está junto a Evans?

-Terry Boot dijo Sirius señalando al chico sentado junto a Lili de ojos cafés y cabello negro.

-Si los Sres. Black y Potter terminaron de hablar…

Me gustaría que sepan sus tareas (Sinistra)

Al salir de la clase Lili se despidió muy cariñosamente del águila lo que casi manda a James a dos lugares: A San Mungo por trastornos mentales, o a Azkaban por asesinato.

Al día siguiente James era acosado por Bellatrix y estuvo a punto de matarla cuando trataba de acercarse a Lili, de hecho estaba a un centímetro, de hecho si yo hubiera sido la pelirroja lo demandaba por invasión de espacio personal pero entonces: "¡Oye Potter! Si Evans te dejó, ¡Yo te puedo consolar!

Lili lo fulmino con la mirada y salió corriendo.

Y detrás de ella como buen perro, James.

James estaba derrotado, subió a su cuarto con animos de descansar pero lo que encontró obviamente no era el ambiente calmado que el esperaba.

Sirius y MJ se decían hasta el último insulto que se sabían…

(Aquí siento el vocabulario pero es la única forma que este par tiene para insultarse…)

-¡Prostituta! Dijo Sirius histérico

-¡Andate a la mierda! MJ

-¡Puta! ¡Sólo piensas en ti! Sirius

-¿Yo? Pero al menos pienso con el cerebro y no con el… MJ

-¡BASTA! Esta vez fue James ¿Qué pasa aquí? (Que tonto en eso, yo de él no me meto)

-Tu amigo dijo MJ con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –se acostó con Mandy Bones.

-¿Si? ¿Y tu qué? Sirius

-Yo nada, maricón, pero de mí ¡No te vuelves a burlar!

MJ salió bañada en lágrimas

James miró a Sirius y lo vio hacer algo que no lo había visto a hacer nunca antes…

Ni siquiera ese verano que llegó empapado por la lluvia a su casa…

CONTINUARA…

REWIES!!

POR FA!!


End file.
